New Day New Life New Chance
by Mytthyw
Summary: Sora was an ordinary boy living an ordinary life until he died. Join Sora on his journey on becoming a legendary ninja that will be known though out the Elemental Nations for better or for worse. Minato and Kushina Alive- FemNaruto-Alive Rin Alive Obito-New Villain
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **What up people of this is my first story so bear with me if it's not perfect Grammar of the story line isn't good**

 **This will be a story of my OC going through the Naruto world with a few little (Not so little :P) twists. This character will belong to me and no one else.**

 **Enjoy the story**

…

Dyeing sucks.

That's it there is not much more to it.

Ya know I lived a normal life a good one. I was 15 years old had 3 sisters (only boy kid in the family) and was a sophomore in high school. I enjoyed anime and video games I liked listening to music and watching funny videos. I was that boy that was the smart funny sarcastic type. I was that kid that got good grades and was a teacher's pet never really caring for my social image. I had plans for the future ya know. Go to college get a degree in biomechanics then hopefully settle down with a real nice lady and have kids. But that was unfortunately not going to be the case

My school is nice. It was actually enjoyable to go to school. See my friends Laugh, cry, and smile. Everyday going to school learning and loving almost every second of it. But then it happened. I came down with an illness. For 5 days I was bed ridden. Instead of getting better it got worse. My breathing was hitched I could not breath properly. My dad rushed me to the hospital. They set me in a waiting room. For 1 hour I waited for them to finally check me out. When they did a few tests and put me on an air tube. Now that helped a little but I wasn't getting enough air in me. The hospital I went to could not treat me properly and I was strapped to a bed and an Ambulance rushed me to a different hospital. There I was then knocked out and they shoved a breathing tube down my throat into my lung that wasn't working. They found out I had a case of post sickness pneumonia. A really bad case of it. I was knocked out for 28 days my lung slowly getting better but, then during the night there was a complication and my pneumonia spread to my other lung and it led to complete respiratory failure. I couldn't breathe.

Doctors came rushing in trying to save my life. But, I knew it wouldn't work I stopped the doctors and accepted my fate that today was my last day, I was going to live and I knew there was no point on the doctors trying anymore. I called up my family my mom, dad, my 3 sisters, my grandmother, my grandfather and said my last goodbyes it was sad the day where I told my parents that I loved them one last time and goodbye forever I told them to not be sad and that I will see them all again someday. An hour later I died with a smile on my face.

('^-^')

 **That was the first chapter it was kind of depressing but hey all in the name of character development. This chapter was kind of short but I promise they will get longer as I go through the Naruto universe. Also there will be more character development and flashback that are not mentioned in this chapter but will be there in the next few.**

 **I plan to have this story be run by reviews so I you have a good idea for the story then tell me.**

 **Also I'm accepting ideas for the bloodline that my character will have.**

 **Ex. Video game bloodline**

 **Wind release**

 **Water release**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again I'm back.**

 **Now time to start the actual story this story will take place in a universe where Minato and Kshina are alive. The Third Hokage used the dead demon seal instead of the forth. Minato will have two daughters. That will be explained in more detail later in the future.**

 **Now that's out of the way we can begin**

 **I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Begin**

('^-^')

Darkness that's all I saw. I was floating in a seemingly endless void of nothingness for what felt like years going over my life in my head again and again wondering where I went wrong. I mean what happened I'm not anyone special. I'm a normal teen and frankly a nobody. Why would this happen to me.

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours, hours turn to day of me doing nothing. But then a light came into my view. It's been so long since I saw light so I darted moving towards it. Floating slowly as I came I need the weird light. A room that's what was in the light it looked like a typical living room sofa, table, tv, mini fridge, and a pamphlet in the very center of the table. I walked up to it, grabbed the paper and started reading

' _Dear reader,_

 _You are currently in what is known as limbo the place that holds all the loss. Of every world in every universe. You are lucky you have been given a chance to relive your life. You will be thrown into world 557V9 otherwise known as the 'Naruto' world._

I blinked at that will that was unexpected. I mean like who expects to die and be reborn in the Naruto world. Like who would want that. The Naruto world is cruel. Its deadly you need to be extremely strong to survive it. Like look at Naruto he had so much luck though in the show with his totally hax kyuubi mode, sage mode, and Asura mode. Not to mention shadow clones I mean those things are completely unfair with their memory transfer. Hmm.

 _Now I know what you might be thinking. Naruto world why would anyone wanna go there. Well this Naruto world is different from the one you read on the internet._

Shit well there goes my little advantage about knowing what happens when. Hmm I wonder what changes

 _There are changes in this world that only you will know. For ex Minato Namikaze is alive as is Kushina Uzumaki. They had 2 girls instead of 1 boy._

Oh well that's gonna be weird. Minato Namikaze forth Hokage originally died in the Kyuubi attack. He died sealing Kurama into Naruto. Interesting.

 _Now we will not throw you into this world with nothing that would not be fair to you. You will be given a gift. I believe people call it a bloodline or something like that._

Sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet. This will be so much easier. Hmm but then again there was the bloodline purges and kumo kidnapping. CRA is another one, hopefully I avoid that.

 _Now it comes to you down below you can actually pick the bloodline. Type the name below_

Hmm. Choices choices I mean there are completely hax bloodlines like the sharingan and the rinnegan but there would be consequences to that, like sharingan I would be like hounded by the Uchiha clan and the rinnegan I would probably be fought over by the majority of the nation's hmm. I mean I remember Haku and he (or she idk) had an ice bloodline. Hmm maybe an elemental bloodline. Yeah that's sounds good but which element.

Hmm well the 5 elements are earth, wind, fire, water, lightning, and fire. Well let's see Earth is the element of stability, foundations and of the body. The Earth is the realm of wisdom, knowledge, strength, growth and prosperity. Wind is the power of the mind, the force of intellect, inspiration, imagination. Water is a feminine element, it's also the element of emotion and subconscious, of purification, intuition, mysteries of the self, compassion and family flowing, smooth, and flexible. The element of Fire is both creative and destructive, its qualities are Brightness, Thinness, Motion, and power. The element of Lightning uncontrollable, powerful, and beautiful, arguably the strongest element of the 5 but the hardest to control. Hmm water is out so is fire, too typical, earth doesn't seem to be a good idea, so I'm left with wind and lightning. I think I'll choose wind because it's controllable and lightning is the Forth Raikage's thing.

A pen appeared in my hand and wrote down _'the element of wind'_ then it all happened.

Darkness came over me. Then all of a sudden it was cold and bright I closed my eyes something was holding me. I didn't know what was happening all I knew was that it was cold. I cried. Then warmth. The thing that was holding me wrapped me in something, it was warm. I opened my eyes I saw 2 people. A women and a man looking at me. With their big eyes. I couldn't understand them it was all gibberish to me. I assumed that these were my mom and dad in this world. My mom had red hair violet eyes, while my dad had white hair and white eyes.

They looked weird. I mean on earth nobody has red hair and violet eyes. And nobody has white eyes.

It was warm, it was cozy. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

('^-^')

 **And Done**

 **That was the new chapter the next chapter will be longer and will detail his childhood. Yes the mom is an Uzumaki yes I know cliché but it's my story plus it will play a role in the future.**

 **The dad is from a clan where there is a transcendent bloodline for wind but that will be explained in the next chapter.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Ja ne.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi**

 **I'm back with a new chapter.**

 **This chapter will be Sora's growing up life with his new family**

 **I do not own Naruto those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Enjoy**

('^-^')

Sora kaze. That was my new name. I don't know how I kept my old name but hey. I'm not complaining.

I'm currently in wave, that's right I'm growing up in wave. It's actually not bad ya know Gato hasn't taken over yet and my mom and dad are fishers it's a good life. They sometimes take me fishing but I'm too little to hold a rod in my hands. I'm 3 years of age and it was weird. Babies are weird you can't communicate with anyone with any legible words. You can't use the bathroom properly and I tell ya as a person who experience it firsthand it is not the most comfortable thing in the world. The best thing ever is when I learned how to walk. I tell you nothing feels better then walking. Everything started to fall in place afterwards. In this ninja world kids grow up faster and easier like I could walk when I was 18 months old and I was almost a master of fine motor functions when I was 1. Like that's amazing it's like my body was built for being a ninja. My mom and dad are really nice they fed me and play with me and show me cool ninja tricks like one time the climbed a tree without their hands. Like wow that was so cool.

My mom's name is Narya Uzumaki that's right Uzumaki like what are the odds of that. In the original naruto series, Naruto's mom was Kushina Uzumaki. The weird thing is they look almost the same. My dad's name is Watasho Kaze. He is a middle aged man tall, white hair, and white eyes.

He has all these cool wind techniques and he told me he would start training me this year! That's so awesome! I've always wanted to be a ninja! My mom says that she will also teach me her cool ninja techniques as well

"Sora time for dinner" my mom called from the kitchen.

"Coming" I said

My mom us an amazing cook she makes amazing ramen like I rate it 8/8 it's so good.

"Here you go honey" my mom said as she placed the ramen in front of me

"Thanks mom" I said

We sat in silence for around 30 seconds until my mom finished her bowl. I myself was about a quarter way though.

"So me and your father are gonna start your ninja training tomorrow. You're gonna be a ninja just like you mama and papa" She shouted

"Really! Thank you thank you thank you. I promise I'm gonna be the best ninja ever, and be stronger than you or dad!

My mom laughed "Maybe one day. Maybe one day."

"Honey I'm home" my dad yelled from the door

I rushed over to him and hugged him "Dad, dad. Mom said I'm gonna start my ninja training tomorrow, isn't that cool!" I practically shouted.

"That's great Sora how bout we talk more about it over dinner" my dad replied

We talked and talked till around 9 o'clock when I got sleepy. They said they would teach me all about being a ninja tomorrow. I was so excited I almost couldn't fall asleep.

The Next Day

"OK Sora before we start your super cool ninja training you need to know what chakra is and how to unlock It." said my dad

"Chakra?" I asked playing dumb. Of course I know what chakra is.

"That's right chakra is a form of life energy that all individuals produce to some degree; those who run out of chakra will die. Produced within the "chakra coils" that mainly surround and connect to each chakra-producing organ, the energy circulates throughout the body in a network called the "Chakra Pathway System". Chakra has 2 main components physical energy and spiritual energy. Every single ninja technique runs on chakra including the tree walking exercise." My dad said.

"First you have to unlock your chakra. Now watch me." My mom said as she made a ram seal

I watched as a blue glow came off my mom.

"Wow." I said under my breath

"Now you try put your hands in this position. This is called a ram seal it's a very basic seal used for concentrating your chakra" My mom said almost sagely

And so I did, I focused really hard. For 10 minutes nothing happened. But then I heard my dad

"Look deep inside yourself for something warm and when you find it pull it, pull it out of you."

I tried again 5 minutes later I felt something. Something warm i could only assume that it was chakra and I started trying to pull at it.

And then all at once my chakra expelled all at once. I felt warmer, wind was everywhere. I felt exhausted It was too much for me to handle and I collapsed.

('^-^')

 **And Done**

 **Hoped you enjoyed the chapter next chapter is about his special bloodline and gato.**

 **Until next time**

 **Ja Ne.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again**

 **I'm back**

 **I don't own Naruto those rights go to Wasasha Kisimoto**

 **Now to the story**

('^-^')

It's been 5 years since I've unlocked my chakra. 5 years I spent training that's right my bloodline appeared. I'm now 11 years old. I didn't change much my red hair with white highlights is still the same messy style as it always was. I now am a bit taller standing at a 5 foot 2". I wear ninja sandals black pants and a red shirt with an Uzumaki symbol on the back. It's also been 2 years since Gato came. Damn that man ya know if I weren't being held back by my parents I would eradicate him in a tornado. Ugh. Man I wanna really wanna do that.

Wave has been getting poorer and poorer. So much so that there was an uprising led by one of the fishermen named Kaiza. He was killed a week ago though. A bridge is beginning to build by one of the local bridge builders, named Tazuna, he is a nice man bit of a drunk though. I heard he's going to Konoha for a business trip. He said if I asked my mom I could go with him!

"Mom" I yelled

"Yes sweetie" my mom answered

"Can I go on a trip to Konoha with Tazuna he said it will take around 12 days?"

"Hmm"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaase" I asked again

"Fine" she said

I smiled "I'm gonna go pack.

At Tazuna's house

Bang* Bang* Bang*

"Oi old man open up I'm ready to go" I yelled excitingly

"Ah fine you young kids and your energy" Was heard from inside

The door slid open and out came Tazuna in a usual Tazuna outfit.

"Alright kid let's go" Tazuna said

After many hours of silence and walking I finally decided to talk.

"So old man why are you going to Konoha anyway?" I asked curiously

"We have a little problem in Wave that I need ninjas to take care of" he answered vaguely.

"Oh okay"

We traveled for four days we set up camp during the nights. All of a sudden a big gate came into view.

"Wow" I said in awe at the massive size of the gate.

I mean I've never seen a gate that huge. It had to be at least 120 feet tall. It was massive.

We came up to the gate guards.

"Papers." the guards told us.

Tazuna handed them the papers for his entrance.

"Have a nice time in Konoha" they said

We walked in and found a cheap hotel. To stay the night. Then Tazuna turned to me and said "OK kid I have to go to the Hokage tower for business you are allowed to explore Konoha but be back here at nine o'clock sharp"

"Ok" I said then jumped out the window

I looked back I could hear a mumbling of *youngsters" I smiled and continued forwards.

It was about mid-day in Konoha 'this place is huge' I thought in awe as there were so many people so many shops. It was awesome.

Coming from wave there was spaced out houses and not a lot of people. So I wasn't really used to this.

'Hmm it's about mid-day how about I get some lunch' i thought.

I wandered around a little more and came across a small ramen stand Ramen **Ichiraku** it said. I opened the flap and went in.

"Hello young man what can i get for you today" the ramen chef said

"Hmm can I have a medium bowl of pork ramen and a small bowl of BBq ramen" I said while smiling

"Ok coming right up" he said and walked into the back.

I sat in silence for a little bit and sat back and smelled the amazing aromas that came from the ramen stand. I what a wonderful day so far. It so quiet and peacef…

"OI GRAMPS I WANT MY USUAL" I heard a yell before a girl ran in.

The girl had long red hair and blue eyes. She wore an Orange dress and sandals

"Dang naruko your so loud what a drag" said the newcomer

The boy walked in he had black hair and brown eyes. He wore fishnet shirt with a jacket and had medium long pants on.

"Aww come on Shikamaru I'm not that bad" the newly dubbed Naruko said

"He's right N-Naruko you really are loud" a girl said as she walked in.

The girl had black hair and solid white eyes. Does that mean she is blind or something? Eh not my business. She wore a baggy jacket and blue pants.

"Noooooo not you too Hinata" Naruko wined

"Naruuuuuuukoooooo you're so loud" said another one wined as he came into the tiny shop as he covered his ears his dog was wining on top of him.

"Yep" another girl said (Ino)

"I agree" said another one (Sakura)

"Hnn" said another guy. (We all can guess who this is)

"Food first talk later" said another kid as he munched on his potato chips.

(A.N)-Too lazy to get into the descriptions :P))

'Wow they just keep coming. This place must be popular' I thought while waiting for my ramen.

"Come on guys we're Genin we never got to celebrate its been what a month since my dad made us Genin" Naruko Cheered

Now that caught my interest. Who was her dad that he could make them genin? A Jonin teacher? An academy teacher. Before I decided to go more into it I was interrupted.

"Here you go young man" the ramen chef said as he placed my bowls down in front of me

"Thanks" I mumbled as I started on my bowl

It was good I thought as I ate it slowly. I don't usually get food like this in wave. Ever since Gato took over food was always rationed, it was barely enough to feed our family so, it was a nice change in pace for me.

After a while, I looked over to the group next to me. They looked so at peace like nothing was wrong in the world. I knew this wasn't the case as it was a shinobi world. Kill or be killed as they say. It couldn't be more truthful. The strong devour the weak. The strong rule the villages, organizations, and the world. However have too much power and people fear you. They will either be under your rule of fight against you. How strange. Take jinchuurikis for example. A human with a demon sealed inside of them. They are the perfect example of human nature.

Think about it there are 3 types of people when it comes to a jinchuuriki. Those who hate them, despise them, fear them, and resent them. Then there are those who are indifferent to them. They don't really care for them nor do they hate them. Then there are the ones who are smarter than the normal person, they can tell a sealing scroll from a kunai. Honestly how you react depends on your nature. Those who lost family and friends to the beast within the jinchuuriki there are really only two routes they can go. On is they praise the shit out of the jinchuuriki for being the one who keeps the monster at bay, or they hate, resent and overall wish the jinchuuriki was dead because them being alive is a constant reminder for those who were lost facing the mighty beast.

"Oi" I Herd "who are you"  
I looked over and I saw light aqua marine eyes looking at me. (Ino incase ya don't know)

That got the attention of the rest of the group as the all stared at me.

"Oi you look like my age I am Naruko Uzumaki I am a badass Konoha Genin My dream it to become the Hokage one day. I haven't seen you around are you new." Naruko practically shouted.

I was a little taken aback 'Uzumaki' I thought. My mom was a Uzumaki. She said all the Uzumaki were wiped out in the Third great shinobi war. Except for a few remnants. That managed to escape.

"Quit it Naruko your scaring him." I heard from the girl with pink hair.

"Anyway, what's your name stranger?" I heard from the blond haired girl.

"Ohh, well then Sora. How come I haven't seen you before?" Naruko asked me

"Old man Tazuna and I came here to request a mission for Konoha. I live in wave so it's natural that you would have seen me around" I stated with a small smile on my face.

"Ok" said the girl with pink hair.

"Hmm I got to go" I said "Ja Ne"

('^-^')

 **And Done**

 **Sorry it took so long for the update I was terribly sick**

 **Anyway next chapter**

 **WAVE MISSION**

 **Anyway hope you like the chapter**

 **If you have any ideas or constructive criticism I would love to hear it.**

 **Until next chapter**

 **Ja ne**


End file.
